


Hat Trick

by Neyiea



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Three successful dates.
Relationships: Ecco/Bruce Wayne, Ecco/Jeremiah Valeska, Ecco/Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brain_Brainson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/gifts).



> Hello, yes, it is me once again, bringing you a sequel to Bruce Wayne's Bi Crisis/Married Eccomiah Want a Cute Boy, Thanks.  
> Jeremiah is horny 100% of the time (canon), Ecco is horny, like, 90% of the time (canon???). Good luck Bruce don't worry they're not going to strip you down and ruin you (yet).

Exhilaration thrums under Jeremiah’s skin to the beat of his heart, and his gaze flicks over to take in Ecco’s pleased smile. She looks back at him, as if able to sense his eyes on her, and she winks.

“Bruce,” she coos, and her arms lock tightly around Bruce in a hug that Bruce appears to comfortably sink right into. Seeing them together, nestled against each other and blatantly affectionate, makes Jeremiah’s warm, racing heart feel full to the brim. “We’re going to treat you so _good_.”

Bruce, already so pleasantly flushed that Jeremiah can hardly resist the urge to smother him in even more kisses—and maybe drag his hands up Bruce’s thighs to see how high he could reach before Bruce began to squirm in Ecco’s lap while making adorable, needy sounds—blushes darker, until even the tips of his ears are stained with pink. It takes the vast majority of Jeremiah’s sparse self-control not to start things off too heavily, and instead he gently takes one of Bruce’s hands between both of his own.

“Will you come out with us this weekend?” Jeremiah asks lowly, heart fluttering when Bruce’s fingers curl to grip at him.

“Like a date?”

“Exactly like a date.”

Bruce nods, looking soft and shy and almost too sweet to believe. If Jeremiah weren’t concerned that doing too much all at once would alarm and possibly frighten him away he’d be all over Bruce right now. Ecco looks as if she feels the exact same way, biting her lip and looking at Bruce with such a heartfelt gaze that Jeremiah simply _has_ to kiss her. Has to share this special, happy moment with her. They’ve found their boy, he’s right here between them, he likes them back, he wants to be with them.

He fits with them perfectly; not necessarily as a missing piece, but as a much-loved addition to something that had already been wonderful. 

He continues to hold Bruce’s hand as he leans into Ecco, and she kisses back with just as much joyous passion.

Bruce ends up squirming in Ecco’s lap even without being coyly touched. A fact that all three of them are very, very aware of. Jeremiah and Ecco don’t want to overwhelm him—not yet; there would be time for that once Bruce had settled in and felt comfortable. They’re looking forward to turning him into a flustered mess—so Ecco does eventually unwrap her arms from around him, and Jeremiah does eventually stand and pull Bruce up onto his feet.

“We’ll call with the details, once we’ve planned it all out,” Jeremiah promises, still holding onto Bruce’s hand, savouring the feel of it. “But will you keep your Saturday evening and night free for us?”

“Of course,” Bruce answers earnestly. 

Ecco, unable to help herself—not that Jeremiah doesn’t know the exact feeling; still holding onto Bruce as if letting go will be utter agony—swoops in to press a playful kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

“We’ll take care of everything,” she says, before shooting Jeremiah a covert, mischievous sort of look.

Teasing Bruce is going to be even more fun, now, but teasing isn’t all that they plan on doing. 

They’ve wanted this so badly, so they’ll have to start off strong. Take Bruce out, indulge and adore him, show him what he could expect from them, and of course show him off a little. Jeremiah, slightly more possessive and overtly lovesick in nature than Ecco tended to be, won’t be able to resist the lure of eventually parading Bruce around with an arm over his shoulders and visible love-bites on his neck, an unsubtle sign that screamed ‘taken’. 

They walk him to the bunker door and press lingering kisses to his mouth before he steps outside, and wave as he gets into his car. Then the bunker door falls shut once again. Jeremiah and Ecco are all alone together, as they have always been for years—until Bruce, of course—and they’re both too excited to do much but fall into each other as they so often do. 

And whisper things about Bruce, as they so often have as of late. 

“He’s so precious,” Ecco says between wet kisses, her hands undoing Jeremiah’s tie and the buttons of his shirt. “I could have held onto him for ages.”

“I know.” Jeremiah digs a hand into Ecco’s hair, breathing into her mouth. “Soon, my dear. We don’t want to scare him off by going too fast.”

“Too fast,” Ecco repeats, tone dry, though also breathless from the act of Jeremiah backing her up against a wall. She hikes a leg up around his hips. “It’s been two months, and I could tell that you were halfway in love within the first day of meeting him.” She draws a hand over his face, expression gentling. “Just like you were with me.”

Jeremiah turns his head, pressing a kiss onto the heel of her hand. “Just like I was with you,” he agrees, though he and Ecco hadn’t exactly bothered to take things slowly once they were on the same page. “Though the looming sense of danger certainly put a damper on things this time around.”

Ecco laughs lightly, and then darts forward to kiss him again.

Later, wrapped up in each other as they habitually tend to be, they start listing ideas for their first date with Bruce. 

Taking Bruce out to the cinema is an immediate pass, just in case it brings back bad memories. Something fun and active like paintball would just end with Ecco victorious and paint-free while Bruce and Jeremiah were littered with colourful splotches. Dinner was a standard, of course, but they wanted to make an _impression_. Taking him shopping and spoiling him perhaps wouldn’t work out quite the way that they dreamed it would, considering who exactly Bruce was. An art exhibit might be a little stuffy, for a first date, and with less chances to make out considering they wouldn’t have much opportunity to be alone and Bruce would undoubtedly be too shy to initiate anything where so many people might catch an eyeful. 

Deciding on something, now that it’s actually happening, is more difficult than they had thought it would be.

“We could rent a sailboat,” Ecco suggests after a time. “Take him out on the water and watch the sunset together. Once it gets dark we can all cuddle under blankets and watch as the stars come out.”

Jeremiah hums in contemplation. He had wanted to show Bruce off, but there was something very romantic about the idea of watching the sunset, all alone together without a chance of disruption. Showing him off, the way that Jeremiah so often proudly showed Ecco off, would undoubtedly happen in time. 

“Do you know how to sail?” Jeremiah asks, and Ecco raises her eyebrows at him.

“I am a master of many talents, Jeremiah,” she says, as if he needs reminding, which is as good as directly answering with a ‘yes’.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

x-x-x

They tell Bruce to dress warmly and where to meet them, but otherwise they keep their dating activity a surprise until Bruce shows up and they eagerly bracket him and lead him down the docks towards the 30-foot cruising sailboat that they’d rented. There are only a few boats out on the water—the crisp April air keeping most pleasure boats at bay until summer truly began to set in—and even they would return to the docks before long as the iciness of the evening air began to set in even more intensely out on the water. 

Ecco embarks first, and then Jeremiah with a little less grace, and then they both turn and offer Bruce a hand with a pair of matching smiles.

Bruce looks up at them, a subdued smile of his own gracing his features. “My parents took me sailing a few times,” he comments lowly, and he reaches out to the both of them. “We went around the entire island, once.” He steps up, safely guided by them, and settles on board with a reflective, sentimental look at a resurgence of good memories. 

Jeremiah leans down to press a kiss to his forehead, and feels gratified beyond measure when Bruce’s smile widens.

Ecco takes them out, sailing north for half an hour where the soon-to-be lit lights of Amusement Mile will spill glimmering colour out across the water. Jeremiah goes down below to grab the things that they’d packed away on the boat before Bruce had arrived; a picnic basket and thermoses filled with hot coffee, more rustic than Jeremiah had originally planned for, but Ecco had managed to talk him down from trying to prepare a three-course meal and bringing along champagne glasses on their venture over the river.

He hands Bruce one of the thermoses straight away, worried that the chill on the water will set his teeth chattering. “Just the way you like it,” he promises, and Bruce takes it into his bare hands with a grateful murmur. 

Conversation between all three of them is easy as Ecco gets them into position, and it isn’t until they are anchored into place and they are all sat together that things begin to feel less like a friendly outing and more like the date that Jeremiah and Ecco had been so thrilled to plan.

They bracket Bruce again, arms weaving over his shoulder and intertwining, hands fondly gripping onto each other’s forearms. The picnic basket is opened; full of finger foods that Jeremiah had spent the morning carefully preparing and store-bought sweets provided by Ecco. They bring delicate morsels up to their mouths, each other’s mouths, Bruce’s mouth. Affection steeps in the air, sweet as honey and just as thick. Bruce looks a little embarrassed to be hand-fed at first, but he seems to acclimatize to it over time. He doesn’t mimic the tender kisses that Ecco and Jeremiah press upon each other’s fingertips after each bite, and Jeremiah and Ecco thusly keep themselves from going too much further with each other.

Jeremiah finds it particularly difficult to keep himself from pushing a finger, and then another, into the warm, welcoming cavern of Ecco’s mouth to press against her tongue and slide to the back of her throat. He’s sure Bruce would enjoy the sight of it, the sounds of it, as Ecco eagerly lapped at him and sucked him deeper. He feels a little hot, just thinking about it. Thinking about making Bruce squirm between them, his eyes locked on Jeremiah’s hand and Ecco’s pursed lips, his soft mouth opening to pant as they made him more and more excited…

Ecco catches his gaze and, as if she knows exactly what he’s thinking about—which is entirely likely, she knew exactly how impassioned Jeremiah could become—she blows him a kiss while her fingers drag teasingly against his lips before retreating to pick something up for Bruce.

As the sky grows darker the chill encroaches upon them, and Ecco briefly leaves to bring up the two blankets that they’d brought along. She tucks one directly around Bruce, pushing the edges behind his back and against his sides. Both the chill in the air and the continual, caring attention had made his cheeks pink, and Ecco presses a warming kiss to both of them before she sits beside him again, throwing her legs up across Bruce and spilling over into Jeremiah’s lap before she unfolds the second blanket, Jeremiah grabbing the edges to ensure that they’re all covered.

Ecco loops both of her arms around Bruce’s neck and Jeremiah settles a hand upon her ankle. They share a look, and Jeremiah’s hand creeps up her calf to rest upon her knee, his knuckles brushing against Bruce’s stomach.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Ecco asks softly as the dark steadily falls upon them. They watch the sun setting, but they also watch each other; the distant illumination of Amusement Mile and its many attractions casting vivid light upon them all. 

“It is,” Bruce answers, cuddled up between them and seemingly perfectly content. He untucks his blanket from around his shoulders, something that makes Ecco unsubtly pout—undoubtedly because he looked so sweet, lovingly bundled up to be kept safe from the cold—so that he can take another drink from his slowly draining thermos. Bruce catches her look and, shy, despite everything, darts towards her to press a lightning-quick kiss to the side of her mouth. “Thank you,” he says, and he turns to Jeremiah, too, who knows what’s coming and thus knows to turn his head further so that Bruce’s lips settle directly upon his.

“We’re glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Jeremiah murmurs against his mouth, casting a look past Bruce to catch sight of Ecco’s warm smile. He squeezes her knee and her feet flex in his lap. It is very, very difficult not to initiate any more, but Bruce looks so sweet and so settled and so much like he belongs, and Jeremiah would hate to do anything that might ruin the moment. He puts aside his desire and contents himself with the knowledge that this is only the first of many, many dates, and that there will be more than enough opportunity to tease and arouse and ravish Bruce later.

They stay out on the water, nestled together and trading comfortable, fond touches, until the stars become visible, gleaming pin-pricks against the black sky. And even longer, still, until the cold of the air begins to nip uncomfortably at their exposed faces. Ecco eventually pulls away, pressing a sweet kiss to Bruce’s mouth before initiating something hotter, wetter, louder with Jeremiah. Her gaze unsubtly turns to Bruce as she pulls away, and Jeremiah obviously follows, and they’re both more than delighted to see that Bruce is watching them. 

“Would you like a kiss like that, too?” Ecco asks. Bruce freezes for a moment, like a precious little deer caught in headlights, before he nods.

Ecco leans towards him again, and Jeremiah watches hungrily as Ecco’s tongue slides into Bruce’s pretty mouth and her hands dig into Bruce’s soft hair. Bruce grips back at her, flourishing under her dedicated attention, and when Ecco pulls back his gaze is understandably dreamy.

“Take care of him for me,” Ecco says to Jeremiah, running her hand once more through Bruce’s hair before she turns to get them ready to go back to the docks. “Make sure he doesn’t get too cold.”

“Of course,” Jeremiah says, sliding closer, arms weaving around Bruce’s shoulders.

Bruce’s mouth is wet, partially open. His eyes are glimmering with coloured light.

Jeremiah leans into him, and Bruce’s soft mouth falls even further open.

His lips are puffy and pink by the time they make it back to shore, obviously kiss-bruised in a way that makes Jeremiah’s possessive nature almost _purr_ in satisfaction. Bruce kisses Ecco again, too, before he walks over to his parked car, and she nips playfully at his swollen mouth in a way that makes his breath audibly catch. 

Jeremiah and Ecco tangle together, blowing him kisses in goodbye when he turns back to wave at them. They stand and watch, until the rear lights of his car disappear from their view completely. 

“Someday,” Ecco begins with a sigh. “We are going to cover that boy in hickeys.” 

“Unquestionably,” Jeremiah agrees.

They’re both looking forward to it very, very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce gazes at her, an adorable look of concentration stark on his features. It’s almost enough to make Ecco want to go easy on him, but he’d been very adamant that she not hold anything back while they sparred. 

He darts forward; swift, silent.

She dodges. Gets behind him. Tries to sweep his feet out from under him, though he seems to catch onto it and manages to leap away, turning while airborne and settling into a stance that Ecco isn’t quite familiar with. He looks so serious, so stern, and she just wants to pin him to the mat and ply him with kisses until the harsh edges of his face melt away into flushing pink softness.

Bruce comes forward again. Ecco stands her ground.

She grabs. Turns. Ducks. Pulls.

And Bruce lands on his back with a thump.

“Don’t hurt him,” Jeremiah calls from the sidelines, though his tone is full of undisguised humour. 

Ecco turns to him, a look of mock alarm on her face as she replies, “I would never!”

A hand wrapping firmly around her ankle makes her look down quickly, though Bruce doesn’t yank in order to bring her to the floor as well. So well-mannered, their boy was. If he didn’t fight fair he’d probably get the slip on her a little more often when they played like this. His chivalrous nature makes Ecco want to pet his hair and praise him. 

Bruce stares up at her, eyes full of the wonder that he so often directs at Jeremiah when they work together, and Ecco’s heart starts hammering for reasons other than exercise. 

“Show me how you did that,” he asks, voice a little breathy as he recovers from his tumble. 

How could Ecco possibly say no?

She and Bruce lure Jeremiah onto the mats so that he can be used as an instructional tool, and he grouses about it very briefly and with absolutely no sincerity. Bruce sits before them, keen eyes dissecting the way Ecco moves and makes Jeremiah move, the way Ecco talks through each step. Afterwards he stands and, of course, asks for a demonstration on himself as slow as she can manage.

At least she knows that Bruce can fall properly, otherwise she might feel bad about tossing him down a second time, and a third, and once more at her normal speed.

After the final throw Bruce lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a determined cast to his face as if mentally going through each step once more. Ecco and Jeremiah share an overtly fond look before they settle on either side of him. Bruce blinks up at them, as if startled, but the brief flash of surprise fades away when Ecco leans down to him, replaced by something sweetly expectant. 

She kisses him, and Jeremiah holds his hand, and it is very difficult not to think about what they could be doing to Bruce if they weren’t still trying to move at a slower pace in order to gently ease him into further intimacy. She could slip her hands up his shirt to pinch at his nipples, and Jeremiah could slide a hand into his loose training pants, and together they’d turn Bruce into such a pretty, pretty mess; flushed and aching and _theirs_. Their darling boy, yearning for even more attention. They could make him beg so sweetly and then reward his enchanting supplications by giving him everything that he’d asked for and even more after that, because undoubtedly he’d deserve it. 

Someday, but not today.

Besides, they can’t play with him on the mats for too long tonight. They have reservations. 

Ecco pulls back, reveling in the starry-eyed look that Bruce is shooting up at her.

“It’s almost time to get ready, sweetie,” she coos, reaching out to card a hand through his hair as her eyes turn, locking onto Jeremiah’s heated gaze. He’s undoubtedly also thinking about what they could do to Bruce while he’s laid so comfortably out on the mats between them, like a present waiting to be unwrapped and enjoyed. Fucked until all that he can think to say are calls of their names and whimpering moans about how good they’re making him feel. She leans over Bruce and Jeremiah meets her halfway, and, as they so often do, they maybe get a little bit lost in each other on purpose, because Bruce was still such a darling and it was still so very fun to tease him.

Ecco’s thoughts flicker briefly, a heated flash of a scene springing into her head: her grinding down onto Bruce’s lap while sucking Jeremiah’s cock, pulling back only to kiss Bruce with an open, dripping mouth. She breaks the kiss with a soft moan, almost shivering at how much she wants it, and resolves to tell Jeremiah all about it once the night before them has come to an end.

Dinner and dancing as a second date, because Jeremiah was so very keen to show Bruce off and prove that he was taken. They’ll offer him dainty bites of new things that he’d never tried before from their own plates, and gratuitous sips of their wine. They’ll purposefully press their lips to the glass where his lips had touched the next time they drink, and they’ll wink at him and watch him flush. Then they’ll take turns with him on the dance floor, twirling and dipping and holding him close, and whispering sweet things in his ear as others watched on in poorly concealed, seething jealousy. 

They’re looking forward to it. 

They lift themselves off of the mats, and Bruce murmurs a quick goodbye before promising to return after showering and changing at home. He darts out so fast that Jeremiah doesn’t even get a chance to kiss him before he goes, and Jeremiah pouts at the loss of something that he always finds himself wanting. 

Ecco pats a hand against his shoulder consolingly.

“I think we may have excited our sweet boy a little more than usual,” she whispers into his ear. “Do you think he was getting hard while he watched us?”

Jeremiah shudders, desire rolling off of him in palpable waves. “Well, now I’m not going to be able to stop wondering if he was. Do you think we could ask him without him shying away from us?”

“Maybe,” Ecco answers in a drawl, grabbing onto one of Jeremiah’s hands and moving in order to face him. “If he drinks enough of our wine.”

“Well.” Jeremiah tugs her close, interlocking their fingers and laying a hand upon the base of her spine to bring her even closer, still. He steps forward, she steps back, they step to the side in sync. “I’m certainly not opposed to him trying out as many things as his heart desires tonight to see what he likes. White, red, rosé, sparkling, or sweet.”

“Sweet wine for a sweet boy,” Ecco murmurs as Jeremiah leads her into a spin. “And then we’ll pay so much attention to him on the dance floor.”

“Only the best, for our darling,” Jeremiah says in return. 

x-x-x

Bruce looks so appealing in his pressed suit jacket and dress shirt, the column of his neck uncommonly exposed and practically begging for a biting, sucking mouth to place a vivid bruise upon it. His manners are impeccable, not that Ecco had assumed they would be anything but. He responds to being fed with a little more ease than he had on the sailboat, ducking his head forward to take offerings from their forks when they dotingly raise them up to his mouth with assurances that he simply had to try it for himself. 

They offer him plentiful sips of wine every few bites, which sometimes he graciously refuses and sometimes he doesn’t, and Ecco finds herself casting constant glances around the room. It is both instinctive—years of protecting Jeremiah having ingrained the need for vigilance into her—and evaluative, because she wants to gauge whether or not the three of them are attracting any untoward glances.

The dancing starts as dessert is set out. Ecco unsubtly slides her glass of sweet wine over to Bruce, and he takes it from her with a somewhat bemused smile. 

Sweet wine for a sweet boy, she thinks as she watches him drink. Her foot stretches out underneath the table to run up the inside of Jeremiah’s calf.

“Who wants to dance,” she asks with a grin, and Bruce looks between her and Jeremiah thoughtfully.

“I’d like to watch you dance,” he admits faintly. “You both always move so well together. I think it would be beautiful, to see you like that.”

Ecco’s heart flutters. She’s sure that Jeremiah’s does, too. 

“Oh, Bruce, that’s such a sweet thing to say.” She could just pull him into her lap and dote on him so devotedly. She could plant a love-bite right on his bared neck and grin viciously in response to any envious looks cast their way. She rises, instead, and moves to take Jeremiah’s offered hand. They stand before him for a moment, the very picture of a stately couple, and they both preen at the admiring look that Bruce shoots up at them.

“We’ll see you soon, darling,” Jeremiah says.

“We won’t leave you by your lonesome for long,” Ecco promises.

They make their way to the dance floor and, of course, they show off. Jeremiah isn’t much of a fighter, but he does move with practiced ease when it comes to formal dancing. She imagines that Bruce will be graceful, too, having likely had actual lessons.

They pass him, spinning, and smile when he waves at them. Chuckling delightedly under their breath as their hearts pound even harder, knowing that they have his full attention. After a few full turns around the room they reach the center of the dance floor, and Jeremiah leads her into a dip.

As she arcs, safe in the support of Jeremiah’s arms, her gaze darts to their table.

Past the moving forms of other dancers Bruce is no longer alone.

A girl around his age, if not a little older, has settled beside him for conversation. Bruce—too unassuming, and too mellow from wine—seems content to speak with her, not seeming to notice the flagrant interest in her eyes as she purposefully plays with her hair while looking at him through her eyelashes. 

“Jeremiah.” Ecco’s gaze snaps towards him, and he lifts her up. “Someone’s trying to poach our boy right out from under our noses.” She pulls him closer as they turn so that Jeremiah can look without being obvious. 

“Well, we certainly can’t have that, can we?” They shift and step, edging closer to the table without doing something so obvious as breaking apart and storming over. “She looks like she’s inching even closer as we speak.”

They reach the border of the dance floor and break apart. Ecco pivots around swiftly, hand extending gracefully into the air. 

“Bruce, sweetie,” she calls, and Bruce’s attention is immediately caught up by her. “Dance with me?”

Bruce stands and moves to take her hand, and Ecco doesn’t hold back a vanquishing look as the girl who’d been trying so hard to get Bruce’s attention huffs pettily at his sudden departure.

She pulls Bruce close, an inch or two taller than him while wearing her heels, and leans in to whisper, “Was that an old school-friend?”

“Hmm? No. Just someone bored and looking for a conversation. Her parents dragged her here, apparently, and she doesn’t like dancing.”

“I’m sure that she doesn’t,” Ecco hums, catching eyes with Jeremiah from across the dance floor. “Unless, of course, she found herself a suitable partner.”

Unfortunately Bruce was already taken. Too bad. _So sad._

They take turns out on the dance floor, and Ecco is more than charmed when she gets to sit back and watch when Bruce and Jeremiah finally set off together, the both of them so handsome and graceful as they look at each other and smile, mouths moving in whispered conversation as their gazes frequently dart towards her. It makes her think of how well they could all move together, with far less bystanders and far less clothing. 

When Bruce and Jeremiah approach the table after they’ve finished Ecco cannot help but pull Bruce down into the chair beside her, hovering near enough that he can feel her breath against his mouth. At the very edges of her vision she can see movement, Jeremiah’s hand fondly ruffling Bruce’s soft hair. 

“You’ve been such a perfect little gentleman all night,” she whispers against his lips. “Good boys get rewarded, you know.”

“Do they?” Bruce’s voice wavers. 

“Of course they do,” Jeremiah answers. 

Ecco kisses him, then, licking into his mouth and not caring at all should anyone turn to see. Bruce presses against her, shuddering so sweetly when she sucks hard on his tongue. The kiss breaks, and Ecco’s face turns upwards so that Jeremiah can kiss her, too. Her hands clench in the fabric of Bruce’s shirt so that he remembers that, even now, he is a part of this. When Jeremiah backs away his breathing is heavy, and Ecco watches with sharp eyes as he settles beside Bruce and presses a line of kisses up the side of his neck. Bruce’s neck arcs, baring his throat, and Ecco wants so, so badly for at least one of them to leave a glaring bruise behind on him, even if Bruce will cover it up with high collars until it’s faded away.

Jeremiah locks eyes with her. She holds her breath.

His teeth skim against Bruce’s throat and Bruce makes a low sound, almost a whimper. Needy in a way that makes Ecco feel wild, needy in a way that must make Jeremiah’s blood rush. He was always so salacious, her Jeremiah. So incredibly, undeniably _horny_ that even Ecco almost couldn’t believe him sometimes. Not that she was much better; they were well-matched for more than one reason, after all.

Jeremiah purses his lips against Bruce’s neck and sucks hard. Bruce lifts a hand to wind in Jeremiah’s hair, his other hand reaching out to grab Ecco’s fingers.

“Jeremiah.” He’s squirming so subtly, trying unsuccessfully to stay still. Ecco wonders if he’s getting hard. She really, really hopes that he is. “Ecco.”

She leans in to kiss him again, the hand not holding onto Bruce quickly trailing up his thigh. He gasps against her mouth and goes tense before she has a chance to press her palm against his cock to tell for certain just how excited he is, and she retreats before he has the breath to ask her to stop.

Maybe next time he’d allow it, when they all had a little more privacy. Maybe next time he’d let her pet at him until he was whining, his mouth slick from kisses and his eyes hazy from pleasure. 

Jeremiah pulls back, pressing a lingering kiss to skin that is already inflamed. 

“Did you have a nice time, Bruce?” Jeremiah asks lowly, and Bruce—red-faced and adorable and _god_ , Ecco just wants to touch him _everywhere_ —turns to look at him. 

“With you two? Always,” he answers breathlessly. 

“Bruce.” Ecco leans her head against his chest, too full of adoration to stay away. “You’re just so sweet, I almost can’t stand it.”

She feels more than hears Bruce’s soft laughter, and it makes her feel even warmer.

When she pulls back she and Jeremiah share a heated, wanting look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, here we are.  
> I finally got to use a line from the text-post which was the source of inspiration for this in the first place, so you (hopefully?) know what's coming, haa.

Bruce had been so excited to be taking the reins for their third date, wanting to plan something fun and exciting that they could all enjoy. He’d very briefly entertained the idea of signing them up for a murder mystery dinner party, before he remembered where exactly they lived and figured that taking the chance of it going wrong just was not worth it. 

He’d settled on an escape room, instead. 

There was one on the fringes of Gotham; it had good reviews, and the website very frankly stated that none of their props or puzzles were ideas taken from known Gotham criminals—probably to keep themselves out of the line of fire of said Gotham criminals—and claimed that the average party of six usually took just over half an hour to escape when they didn’t ask for any of the three clues that could be offered to them.

He had briefly worried that his idea would seem juvenile in the wake of watching the sunset from a sailboat and a night of dinner and dancing, but Jeremiah and Ecco had both seemed enthusiastic when he’d told them, and Bruce had been eager for them to all work together towards a common goal and have an enjoyable time together. 

They were locked into the room. They took a surveying look at the carefully untidy set; the marks on the ceiling, the scattered books on the shelves, the portrait that had been hung to face the wall.

They divided and conquered. Math and linguistic and visual puzzles folded one by one before them, until in response to a newly discovered hint Ecco slipped her hand underneath the desk to find and unlock a hidden compartment with a key that Bruce had unearthed from a hollow space carved into the pages of one of the novels. She took out a thin flashlight with a UV bulb and asked for Jeremiah to shut off the lights, and when she pointed the light up to the ceiling the key to getting out was as plain as the nose on someone’s face. 

They were out in fifteen minutes flat; apparently a record, according to an employee who seemed somewhat startled at the quick-witted speed that they’d showcased.

Bruce feels not-so distantly pleased at their level of teamwork, but also…

“I thought that that would eat up a little more time.” He’d planned for them to go out for coffee afterwards, because he hadn’t expected that the escape room would take them any longer than forty minutes, but he’d hoped that it would take up a little more time than it had. Not that he didn’t have fun, of course, but when all three of them put their minds together even if one of them snagged on something everything fell into place very quickly. Even another hour spent conversing in a dimly lit coffee shop would make the date seem a little on the shorter side. 

Jeremiah wraps an arm around his shoulders, Ecco skips in front of him to clasp his face in her hands. 

“Gotham itself trembles underneath our heels at the thought of what we three are capable of together,” she intones, the look on her face serious—similar to what she looked like when she wasn’t with Bruce or Jeremiah, before she noticed either of them. Similar to what Jeremiah looked like when he wasn’t with Bruce or Ecco, before he noticed either of them. 

Bruce has started to realize that they’re both more than _just a little soft_ when it comes to him. It makes him feel strangely indulged—to think that Ecco and Jeremiah were all sharp looks and curt answers to others, but doting and adoring and very, _very touchy_ when it came to paying attention to him. 

Bruce’s lips quirk in a smile, and Ecco’s expression brightens. She darts forward to press a firm kiss to his mouth, and Bruce’s heart starts to pound as Jeremiah presses closer against his side.

Very. Touchy.

It gets him keyed-up even when they’re not technically out on a date, because now that Jeremiah and Ecco have started touching him they obviously don’t want to stop, and frankly Bruce doesn’t want them to stop, either, even though sometimes he feels embarrassed by how badly he wants their attention and their kisses and their hands all over him in the same way that their hands are often all over each other.

He’s getting flustered now just thinking about it. 

Bruce leans against Jeremiah and reaches out to hold Ecco’s hand. He feels warm and fluttery and, most importantly, like all that he feels towards them is equally reciprocated.

He can’t remember the last time that he was so happy.

“After coffee,” he starts, not as shy as he would have been weeks ago because he knows them well enough to know that his suggestion will be met with delighted approval. “Maybe I could come over for a little while?”

The smiles on Ecco and Jeremiah’s faces are an answer even before they verbalize anything.

x-x-x

It’s not a surprise when they get a little more handsy once they’re all settled within the privacy of the bunker. 

It’s not a deterrent, either. 

As a matter of fact, it is pretty much exactly what Bruce wanted to happen when he suggested that he come over. Jeremiah and Ecco were probably well aware of it, just as he had known that his suggestion would be met with approval. He likes that they all know each other so well; it lends even more significance to their relationship. 

Ecco lifts Bruce’s hand up to her mouth to lay a playful kiss upon his knuckles before she pins Jeremiah to the wall, squeezing at Bruce’s fingers in a successful effort to make him feel included even when Ecco and Jeremiah are paying attention to each other. When she pulls away from Jeremiah she urgently tugs Bruce close and Jeremiah enfolds him in his arms, his hands moving out of sight behind Bruce’s head—running through Ecco’s hair, cupping her cheek, pushing his fingers into her mouth—as he presses a soft kiss against Bruce’s smile before his lips begin to drag down his jaw and neck, his teeth soon coming into play.

Jeremiah always seemed so intent on leaving marks behind, not that Bruce minds. Sometimes, when life is busy and he’s not able to see either of them for a couple of days, he finds himself pressing his fingers against fading bruises just to feel the ache and remember the sensation of Jeremiah’s particular brand of intense attention. 

Bruce tilts his head to give Jeremiah more room. Ecco’s arms sling over his shoulder from behind, her hands weaving into Jeremiah’s hair. Jeremiah murmurs sweet nothings under his breath directed at them both.

Jeremiah’s teeth skim Bruce’s neck, playful. Ecco presses a kiss into Bruce’s hair, heartfelt. 

One of Bruce’s hands settles against Jeremiah’s back, the other lifts to slide over Ecco’s. 

Jeremiah nips at him, too lightly to leave even an indentation of his teeth let alone a bruise, but Bruce feels his pulse jump and his breath hitch all the same. He jolts between them, subtly, but they’re both pressed so close to him that they can feel it. Bruce can feel Jeremiah’s smile against his neck grow wider, and can hear Ecco’s pleased hum.

Jeremiah’s mouth lifts away from his skin. Ecco rises up onto her toes to lean over his shoulder. They share a kiss that Bruce can’t see but which sounds wet and slick and hot, the kind of kisses that he really, really likes to watch and really, really likes participating in. When they pull away from each other instead up ducking back down to his neck Jeremiah slides his lips against Bruce’s slack mouth.

And Ecco bites and sucks hard at his neck, instead. 

He gasps against Jeremiah’s mouth and feels himself grow even warmer when Jeremiah chuckles deeply before dragging his tongue against the seam of Bruce’s lips. He sighs, as if in rapture, when Bruce’s mouth opens and he’s able to lick his way inside. 

“Look at you two,” Ecco coos once she’s done painting a stark red mark onto Bruce’s neck which will start bruising in a matter of minutes. “I could watch you for ages. It’s more fun to play with you, though.” She giggles under her breath and tugs on them both. “Come on, come on.”

Bruce twists around to kiss her, Ecco giggles again as she grasps his face in her hands, kissing him in return as she treks backwards, pulling back only to throw a wink over Bruce’s shoulder before she starts leaving soft little pecks all over his face that make Bruce feel as though he’s something precious. 

Behind him Jeremiah sighs in adoration, one of his hands sliding up the back of Bruce’s neck to fist into his hair.

“I could watch you two for ages, too,” he admits without an ounce of remorse. “My sweet Ecco, my sweet Bruce.” His hand tugs lightly, and Bruce’s neck arcs. His heart flutters when Jeremiah presses a soft kiss to the heated skin that Ecco had marked. “And it’s the same for you, isn’t it, darling?”

“Of course it is,” Bruce answers. Now that he knows he has permission to look, watching them together—even when they’re not kissing and touching; even when they’re just talking and looking at each other with hearts in their eyes—is one of the highlights of spending time with them.

They’re perfect together, and somehow he’s perfect with them, too. It’s like he belongs. To them. With them. Between them. 

He’s started feeling a little in love, to be honest.

“And that’s one of the reasons why you’re our darling boy.” Jeremiah presses another kiss to aching skin. “Along with many others which would undoubtedly take me hours to list.”

Bruce smiles. Jeremiah’s hand drops away from his hair and he steps back. Ecco starts pushing him, then, until he nearly falls into Jeremiah’s lap. Ecco settles beside them both, one hand creeping up Jeremiah’s neck and the other fisting in Bruce’s sweater.

She kisses Jeremiah, first, pressing firmly against his mouth and making a pleased sound when his fingers graze fondly against her cheek. Then she kisses Bruce, nipping at his bottom lip in a way that makes him almost-whine. He tries not to squirm, but doesn’t really succeed, and underneath him Jeremiah shifts ever-so-slightly. 

“You’re such a sweet boy, Bruce,” she murmurs fervently under her breath. “And you’re all ours, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” he answers honestly, cheeks hot. Jeremiah moves again, and Bruce briefly gets caught up in wondering if Jeremiah is going to start grinding up against him the same way that Bruce has sometimes caught sight of him grinding against Ecco.

“We’re so happy to hear you say that,” Jeremiah murmurs, pressing quick, light kisses against the side of Bruce’s face. “You make us so happy, Bruce. You’re such a good boy.” His hands settle firmly on Bruce’s hips. Ecco darts forward, whispering something into Jeremiah’s ear, and when she’s done he turns to kiss her, his hold on Bruce becoming even tighter. When the kiss breaks both of their attention settles onto Bruce, and he finds himself nearly shivering in anticipation at the heat in their gaze.

“Bruce,” Ecco breathes, “will you let us take care of you?”

“We’ll treat you _so good,_ ” Jeremiah promises. 

Bruce grips onto both of them, eager and wanting.

“Yes.” The answer is immediate, because he knows what he wants. He wants _them._ “Yes, please.”

Their smiles widen in tandem.

“Oh Bruce,” Ecco says as Jeremiah’s fingers begin to stroke up and down his thighs. “We’re so glad to hear it.” She leans close to him, her forehead brushing against his. When she speaks next he can feel her breath against his mouth as Jeremiah’s hands unsubtly begin toying with the button of his slacks. 

“Mummy and daddy were looking for a darling boy to play with.”


End file.
